Don't Hurt My Love
by Bacsojin
Summary: Sakura memiliki masa lalu yang buruk karena pernah menjadi bahan percobaan untuk Penelitian Sebuah Obat. Sasuke yang sangat mencintainya,bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang pernah menyakiti Malaikatnya,Siapakah dalang dibalik Penelitian itu? - Warning Inside. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Don't Hurt My Love.

Naruto & Friends is Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 雅史)

Rated : M - MA

Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Crime,Tragedy,Sci-Fi,Hard Lemon.

AU/AT/OOC/DLDR/TYPO/NO FLAME

Story by : Bacsojin

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Semua orang didunia ini pasti memiliki satu atau mungkin lebih dari satu orang yang mereka cintai dan sayangi,Tak terkecuali Pria Tampan nan Menawan yang sering disapa Sasuke ini,Ia memang pria yang dingin dan hampir tak berekspresi,Sedih,senang,marah,Ekspresinya hampir sama dan tidak bisa dibaca,Seperti Itulah yang Orang disekitarnya Rasakan,Namun didepan Malaikat nya,Ia dapat menampakan berbagai macam Ekspresi yang tidak pernah orang lain lihat. Malaikat itu adalah Wanita yang sangat Sasuke Cintai,Ialah Haruno Sakura Seorang.

Sasuke bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena ia dan Sakura bisa lari dari peristiwa menakutkan,dimana sakura diam tak bergeming didalam Tabung Kaca Silinder yang berisikan suatu cairan,Benda itu Disebut Human Experiment Tube. Tubuh Sakura polos tak terbalut sehelai benang,Tubuh Indah Sakura dihiasi berbagai macam selang dan terus ditusuk selang selang lainnya lalu dicekoki obat dimana selang tersebut sebagai perantaranya. Sakura dijadikan bahan percobaan untuk penelitian sebuah obat. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Tapi bukan berarti sasuke menyerah pada keadaan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara yang tak lain adalah malaikatnya,Ia hanya memandang lembut Wajah cantik sakura,tak berucap satu kata apapun,Ia hanya memadang dan terus memandang seolah berkata "Ada apa?".

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"Sakura Mengusap lembut wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi Milik Sasuke.

"Aku kau bisa secantik malaikat?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut memandangi Sasuke,Namun seketika tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut pipi sasuke,ia gunakan untuk mencubit pipi tirus sasuke hingga meringis kesakitan."Maksudmu malaikat maut kan?"

"Ya,Maksudku itu!Ahh...Ini sakit." Rintih sasuke sambil mengusap usap pipi nya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat memerah ataupun memar.

"Kau harus menyembuhkannya Sekarang juga!" Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya heran,Ia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini,dan sekali lagi wanita bersurai soft pink itu mencubit sasuke "Kau pikir aku ini apa?!Katakan saja,Kau minta dicium kan?" Tebak Sakura Tepat Sasaran.

Ayolah,Sakura tidak bodoh.

Sasuke nyengir kuda mendengar tebakan Kekasihnya ini Tepat pada Sasaran. Rupanya Akting amatiran ini terbongkar sangat cepat.

"Ayo cepat lakukan." Perintah Sasuke sambil meyodorkan pipinya kearah Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disini selain mereka berdua. Saat Sakura hendak mengecup singkat sasuke...

"Temeeeeeeee!" Suara cempreng masuk menganggu indra pendengaran keduanya.

Gerakannya terhenti saat Pria bersurai kuning mencolok yang masuk seenaknya,Menginterupsi keromantisan yang susah payah mereka buat.

"Apa?" Jawab sasuke malas malasan.

"Maaf mengganggu,Sakura-Chan."

"Hey,kau cepat lanjutan." Perintah sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah sakura.

"Ada misi,Cepatlah ke ruang kumpul,Kutungguu okeee~" Naruto menyampaikan pesan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Misi dari Kepolisian lagi?" Sakura menghela nafas berat.

Sasuke langsung menangkap cepat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sedang berusaha berdiri,Sakura pun mau tidak mau terduduk lagi.

"Jangan murung begitu,aku akan segera kembali." Namun sakura tetap menunduk,menyembunyikan wajahnya cantiknya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke paham perasaan sakura saat ini,Sakura sering murung saat sasuke tinggal pergi,Walaupun hanya sehari,sejam,semenit,bahkan sedetik pun ia tidak suka ditinggal. Pangeran Uchiha ini mengangkat dagu sakura,menempelkan dahinya didahi lebar sakura dan kini bibir dinginnya menyentuh permukaan bibir sakura yang hangat,menciumnya,hingga akhirnya bertarung lidah dengan sakura.

"Tidak apa " Sakura melepaskan ciuman sasuke lalu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke mengacak acak Rambut bubble gum sakura,Sebelum meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke membentuk organisasi yang dinamai "Prop Hunter" tujuan organisasi ini hanyalah untuk menemukan Pelaku penelitian yang pernah mengekang dan melakukan penyiksaan terhadap Sakura dan Anggotanya.

Untuk mencapai tujuan,Mereka butuh biaya dan informasi,Pertama mereka menawarkan skill mereka kepada pihak kepolisian untuk membantu menangkap buronan,Awalnya memang ditolak,Namun saat mereka membunuh buronan tanpa izin kepolisian,dan angka kejahatan semakin menurun,darisitu kepolisian merasa bahwa Prop Hunter berguna untuk mereka. Akhirnya kepolisian jepang menyewa mereka jika diperlukan dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan pemerintah pusat.

Ilegal,Namun pada akhirnya Masyarakat sekitar menerima adanya Prop Hunter yang membunuh para kriminal,dan dapat menurunkan angka kejahatan. Sekarang Prop Hunter hanya bergerak jika dapat perintah langsung dari kepolisian. Sebagai imbalannya,Kepolisian harus memberikan Materi (Uang) dan Informasi 1:1.

Jika materi (uang) yang diberikan sedikit maka mereka harus memberi banyak informasi tentang orang yang mereka cari,jika informasi yang diberikan sedikit maka mereka harus memberikan materi yang banyak.

Tapi nampaknya sekarang uang bukan lagi masalah untuk mereka. Berkat kerja keras mereka selama 4 tahun ini,Waktu yang singkat,pada akhirnya mereka dapat hidup berkecukupan dan dapat membangun Modern Smart House sebagai tempat tinggal dan Markas mereka.

"Kali ini apa?" Tanpa Ba-bi-bu sasuke langsung membuka Pembicaraan.

"Ya akhir akhir ini Polisi Kewalahan dengan Ulah Pembunuh sekaligus Pengedar Organ Tubuh Ilegal." Jawab Pria dengan gaya Rambut mencuat seperti Nanas,Nara Shikamaru.

"Dan menurut info,kriminal ini bekerja untuk orang yang kita cari." Lanjut Wanita cantik dengan tatanan rambut dikuncir empat,Terlihat sebuah cincin emas melingkar dijari manisnya,tanda bahwa ia milik seseorang,Nara Temari,Istri dari si rambut Nanas itu.

"Siapa dan Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Yahiko. Dia ada disebuah Diskotik bernama Avalo Night Club,Mencari mangsa atau entahlah." Shikamaru menunjukan gambar wajah Target lewat Holo Komputernya .

"Dan hey,Mau kemana kau?Dia belum selesai menjelaskan!Jangan gegabah pantat ayam." Kali ini Temari berteriak menghentikan langkah sasuke membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Kau akan ditemani Naruー"

"Apaaaa?!Aku lagi?"

Belum selesai Shikamaru menjelaskan,Pria ini sudah mengeluh duluan.

"ーTo,Hinata,Ino,Kalian ikut Serta. Dia ada didalam keramaian,Pertama tarik ia kesini,interogasi,dan…Umm,setelah itu kalian bisa membunuhnya." Lanjut Shikamaru tanpa mempedulikan Celotehan Naruto.

"Imbalannya tergantung,Jika kita dapat banyak informasi dari bajingan itu,maka kepolisian tidak memberi banyak kita dapat sedikit informasi maka polisi akan membayar kita banyak."

"Hn,Berapa?"

"Sedikit dikitnya 350 juta." Shikamaru menyeringai,lalu diikuti oleh seringaian seksi Sasuke.

"Baiklah,Kalian cepat pergi ke ruang persiapan."

"Hey Lee!Jangan ambil Ramen Instanku lagi,Jika aku kembali,Ramen Ku Hilang,Aku akan memanahmu malam ini juga!" Sepertinya ada yang kehilangan Ramen kemarin. Lee tidak melakukannya,tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah jadi korban keisengan rekan kerjanya.

"K-kenapa kau menuduhku Naruto-kun?!"

Dan Disinilah Mereka berada,Terlihat Sasuke sedang memakai Bulletproof Vest nya,Naruto yang sudah selesai dan masih sibuk makan Ramen Instan,Hinata yang sedang memilih revolver,dan Ino yang Sedang Memilih Laser Gun,Hanya persiapan kecil jika ada serangan dadakan.

Setelah persiapan selesai,Mereka keluar dari ruangan dan terlihat seperti anak muda zaman sekarang. Senjata yang mereka bawa sukses disembunyikan,orang lain pun tidak akan melihatnya.

"Bagus!Mereka tidak akan dicurigai ingin menculik orang hahaha" Ucap pria cantik berambut panjang sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Neji Nii-San,B-benda ini,membuat kaki ku sakit" Hinata menggoyangkan lagi pergelangan kaki nya agar terbiasa dengan high heels yang dikenakannya.

"Kau harus Terbiasa kalau begitu."

Mereka berempat sudah berhasil memasuki tempat nista ini. Lampu gemerlapan dan lautan penuh manusia yang sedang bersenang senang,itulah yang hanya bisa mereka lihat,Lagu lagu tanpa lirik dan suara speaker terlalu keras,itulah yang bisa mereka dengar.

Belum sampai 5 menit didalam,Onyx Kelam Sasuke menangkap sosok yang sedang mereka cari,Pria berambut Oranye dan yang Sasuke tahu tentang Pria ini katanya mesum dan suka tebar pesona untuk mendapatkan mangsa,Karena dia biasanya akan bercinta dulu dengan mangsanya dan dia sendiri yang akan membedah tubuh si mangsa untuk diambil organ dalamnya lalu menjualnya.

"Naruto,dia disana. Arah jam 11." Sasuke menginfokan lewat mikrofon tersembunyi.

Tanpa memberi jawaban,Naruto langsung mendekati target.

"Hey bung.

" Naruto merangkul bahu Yahiko dan tidak ada penolakan darinya.

"Apa kau punya kenalan perawan cantik?" Ujar Naruto Basa basi.

"Tentu saja aku punya banyak perawan hahaha" Jawabnya sambil kembali meneguk sake.

"Boleh aku minta alamat/nomor ponselmu?"

"Jangan terlalu cepat,Bodoh." Geram Ino dari kejauhan,Percakapan mereka terdengar dari Earphone dan terhubung langsung dengan Sasuke,Hinata,dan Ino.

"Aku tinggal dimanapun,dan menggunakan telfon umum manapun hahaha" Lagi lagi bajingan ini menjawabnya sambil tertawa,dia mabuk dan membuat Sasuke jengkel mendengarnya.

Jujur Sasuke tidak menyukai situasi ini,Dia benci tempat ramai,dan kenapa tidak sekalian Naruto Bodoh itu menyeretnya?Toh dia sedang mabuk berat.

"Hey,kau mencari hiburan?" Tiba tiba Jemari lentik menyentuh dada bidang sasuke yang terbalut kaos polos mungkin sasuke menepis tangan perempuan nakal tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya sasuke to the point.

"Aku suka Dadamu,Sangat seksi dan,Umm...Aku akan kasih diskon jika kau berminat." Ucapnya sambil memberikan wink pada Sasuke .

"Aku tidー"

"Apa kau yakin?" Perempuan itu semakin nakal menyentuh penis sasuke yang masih terlapis celana jeans dan juga pakaian dalamnya.

Sasuke terdiam,dirasakan tubuhnya menegang sesaat karena perlakuan perempuan tersebut.

Plak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan jalang?Dia milikku!" Hinata segera datang menyelamatkan sasuke.

Perempuan itu mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar Hinata,Cukup keras. Mungkin bisa dibilang sangat keras. Secepat mungkin perempuan itu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke sebelum dirinya ditampar gadis itu lagi.

"Dasar Maniak segitu saja sudah menegang." Ejek Hinata bertolak punggung.

Sedangkan reaksi sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan."Aku...Maniak seks?" Pikir Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto datang sambil membopong si Brengsek itu yang masih memberikan perlawanan tak berarti.

"Biar kubantu membopongnya,Naruto-Kun."

"Ehehe,terima kasih Hinata." Naruto tersenyun lebar menerima bantuan hinata.

Segera saja mereka membawanya ke markas sebelum dicurigai orang sekitar.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dari ruang dapur,ruang tv,Ia tidak menemukan sakura didalam smart house ini,Satu tempat yang belum ia cek,Kamar.S asuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya,lebih tepatnya kamar Sasuke dan Sakura. Karna sasuke tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya daritadi.

Bibirnya langsung melukiskan senyuman lembut tak kala ia melihat bidadarinya sedang duduk dikursi,sedang asik membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphone dan sedikit bersenandung .

"Pantas saja dipanggil tidak menjawab."

Grep

Sasuke langsung memeluk sakura dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher sakura,diciumnya wangi cherry yang membuatnya…um,Terangsang. Lagi.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Sakura melepaskan earphone nya.

"Maaf." Sasuke menjawab tapi tetap tidak bergeming,tidak berniat menyingkirkan wajahnya dari leher sakura.

"Bagaimaー"

"Mmmhh~Sa-sasuke~sasuke~~"

Apakah efek sentuhan jalang tadi?Sasuke bisa dibilang kategori maniak seks. Tidak tidak,Dia hanya menggila jika sudah mencium aroma tubuh dan desahan Sakura.

Bibirnya masih tetap menciumi dan memberi tanda kepemilikan dileher mulus sakura,Lidahnya mulai bermain dan membuat Sakura semakin mendesah kegelian.

Setelah puas dengan menciumi,menjilat,dan melukiskan banyak kiss mark,Sasuke mengganti area jajahannya,Dia menciumi dan bermain lidah dicuping telinga Sakura.

"Nnnnhh~Mmnnh~~"

Sasuke memutar kursi sakura,dan bertemulah wajah mereka berdua,tanpa a-i-u-e-o Sasuke langsung menyerang bibir ranum sakura.

Sakura tidak memberi penolakan,dia hanya menerima perlakuan kekasihnya ini,Saat sasuke menginginkan akses lebih mulut sakura,Tidak perlu sasuke minta atau memberinya kode,Sakura sudah memberikannya akses lebih untuk sasuke seorang.

Lidah sasuke mulai memasuki rongga mulut sakura,mengabsen setiap deretan gigi sakura,memutarkan benda tak bertulang itu,lidah sakura pun tidak diam saja,Ia ikut mengimbangi permainan lidah sasuke,Walaupun Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa mendominasi,tapi setidaknya ia harus mengimbanginya.

Tangan Sasuke yang nganggur digunakan untuk mulai meremas payudara sakura yang masih bersembunyi dibalik kaos kerah V berwarna putih itu.

"Nnnhh~Mmmhh~~" Desahan tertahan karena mereka sedang berciuman membuat sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menciptakan benang benang saliva diantara mereka.

"Tidak pakai Bra,hm?Kau Nakal Saki." Bisikan sasuke terdengar seksi,disela sela kegiatan mereka.

Jemari Sasuke langsung merangsang payudara sakura yang kian menegang sehingga puting payudaranya terlihat jelas sudah mengeras.

"Ahhhh~S-sasu!~Mmnnh yeahh~"

Tidak tahan mendengar desahan yang sebegitu indahnya,Sasuke tidak rela berbagi lantunan melodi yang indah ini dengan penghuni Smart House lainnya yang mungkin sedang menguping kegiatan mereka.

"Enable Sound Proofing. (Aktifkan Kedap Suara)" Perintah Sasuke pada Sistem Smart House.

"Soundproof Active." Terdengarlah suara perempuan dalam sistem itu,menginfokan apa yang diperintahkan sasuke sudah terlaksanakan.

"Mmmhh~ Sah-sasu-ke~Apa-ke~Apa yang Mmmhh ahhh~"

"Lock the Door. (Kunci Pintunya)" Lagi lagi sasuke memerintah.

"Locked. (Terkunci)"

Sasuke langsung menggiring sakura berdiri,Tanpa menghentikan satu tangan yang masih sibuk memanjakan payudara sakura,dan bibir yang masih sibuk melumat.

Sasuke mendorong sakura ke tembok,Pria berambut raven itu terangsang saat melihat tubuh ramping sakura yang terlihat seperti Harpa Surga,Lalu sasuke menghimpit Sakura ke tembok dan sedikit menyeringai. Dari dulu sasuke penasaran sensasi bercinta sambil berdiri,Mungkin hari ini dia akan mecobanya.

"Kita tidak akan pakai ranjang kali ini. Kuatkan dirimu." Goda sasuke lalu kembali menjilati leher sakura.

Srekk

"Kyaaaa sasukeee,jangan disobek"

"Jangan berlebihan,Kau punya banyak baju."

Sasuke merobek paksa kaos yang digunakan mempedulikan Sakura memprotes,Ia langsung melahap payudara kiri sakura,tangan kanan nya digunakan untuk memilin payudara kanan.

"Aaaaahhh!~Sasu Mmhh~Ini nikmattt~Nnhhaaah!~" Serangan yang diberi Sasuke,ditambah dinginnya tembok kamar mereka yang menjalar disekitar punggung sakura memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Sakura.

Kini tangan kiri sasuke menggosok gosok klitoris sakura yang sudah sangat basah,dan entah sejak kapan sakura tidak tertutup sehelai benang?

Seingatnya dia belum membuka celana sakura. Seingatnya~

Sakura menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke lalu Manyun ala bebek "Kau curang,Kau masih lengkap."

"Kau yang buka."

Selagi Sakura Melepas Pakaian Sasuke,pria itu tak henti hentinya mengecup,menjilat dan melumat bibir bidadarinya yang sudah merah merekah.

Keringat mengucur deras akibat pemanasan mereka selama 10 menit terakhir. Panasnya kegiatan mereka mengalahkan dinginnya AC kamar mereka.

"Yeah like that,Keep Call my Name,Make my Crazy Because of your Body~"

Sasuke mengangkat dan menghimpit tubuh sakura ke tembok,Sakura melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang sasuke,Dan…

Sleeeep.

Sekali hentakan Kejantanan Sasuke langsung sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lorong surgawi sakura.

"Enhggghh!~ Aaahh~hahhh~~P-pelan pelan!"

Sasuke diam,dan membiarkan sakura terbiasa akan penis nya yang tertanam didalam diri sakura. Taklama sakura mengangguk tanda bahwa dirinya sudah siap.

"Aku mulai."

Sasuke mulai memaju mundur kan pinggulnya,dan membuat sakura mendesah hebat akan sensasi bercinta dengan posisi berdiri yang baru saja dirasakannya.

"Nnggh~Ahh ahh ahh sas~kun mmmhh~"

Ingin menyerang sakura sekaligus,Sasuke semakin menghentak hentakan pinggulnya,tangannya yang kini memilin payudara sakura,bibir yang terus menjajah leher sakura dan melukiskan lebih banyak kissmark dileher jenjang sakura,membuat Harpa surga ini semakin melantunkan melodi yang indah.

"Sah-sasuuu~Ahh~Ahh yeaah~"

"Ahhh!~Sasuu ahh~Le-lebih cepat!~Lebih-Aaahh~D-dalam,Nnhh yeah~"

Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Sakura,Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out nya,Ia merasakan Nikmatnya Lorong sakura yang berkedut dan semakin menjepit kejantanannya. Dia merasa dirinya dan juga sakura akan klimaks bersamaan.

"Nggh~Sakura kau sem-pit."

Gerakan sasuke semakin cepat,gerakannya seperti orang kesetanan,Sakura semakin mendesah hebat karena akan mencapai klimaks. sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeram didalam leher sakura.

"Sasu...A-aku nnghh Ahh~"

"Sial!Kau sangat nikmat ngggh"

Dengan sekali hentakan kejantanan Sasuke yang keras dan dalam,Keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan,Sasuke menembakan cairan hangat miliknya didalam rahim sakura.

"Aaaahh~Hahh..ahh,hahh..Nggh~" Lenguhan panjang terdengar dari bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

Sakura yang hampir tumbang langsung digendong ala bridal,dengan lembut sasuke meletakan sakura diranjang.

Sasuke kembali menaiki sakura dan memulai ronde selanjutnya,kegiatan mereka selesai setelah 3 jam lamanya,setelah itu Sasuke menyelimuti sakura,dan langsung merebahkan badannya disamping sakura.

"Selamat Malam."

"Mmm…Selamat malam Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

"Mereka mendapatkan Yahiko." Ucap seorang pria pada atasannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,Si Ketua Egois dan Sok Tampan. Uzumaki Naruto,Si Sniper Bodoh,Dua Bersaudara,Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji,Si Kembar Pembuat Ledakan,Nara Shikamaru,Si Genius Pembuat Strategi,Nara Temari,Istri si Nanas Genius itu,dan JugaーPemecah kode yang Ino,Si Sexy Berdarah dingin,Dan juga…Rock Lee,Si Pembantai Tangan kosong."

"Masih mencariku heh?Kuterima tantanganmu Uchiha."

.

.

.

"Dia sudah tidak mabuk." Ucap Neji disela sela acara sarapan paginya bersama anggota team.

Buru buru sasuke langsung menghabiskan sarapannya dan pergi keruang interogasi yang ada diruang bawah tanah.

Sasuke memandangi Yahiko yang terikat kuat di bangku,terduduk dan tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan. Iris Coklat Yahiko terus memandang sinis Iris Kelam Sasuke. Setelah selesai bertatap tatapan,Sasuke pergi mengambil persiapan dan langsung menginterogasi Yahiko.

"Aku ingin kau fokus. Setiap bantahan akan mendapatkan hukuman,Langsung jawab pertanyaanku tanpa basa basi .Aku hanya ingin jawabanku."

"Hoammm...Dia memulai ritualnya tinggal interogasi,Pakai dikasih tuntunan cara menjawab" Shikamaru

dan yang lainnya memandangi kegiatan interogasi sasuke dari ruangan sebelah lewat Cermin dua arah.

Di satu sisi bertindak sebagai cermin, sedangkan di sisi lainnya cermin tersebut bertindak seperti kaca jendela sehingga orang di ruangan sebelah bisa melihat ke dalam ruang interogasi tersebut

"Satu."

PLAK

"Hey apー"

"Dua."

PLAK

"Henー"

"Kau sudah fokus?" Pertanyaan pertana dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Fokus apanya jika kaー"

PLAK

"Kuulangi untuk terakhir kalinya.'Aku hanya ingin jawabanku. Mengerti?"

PLAK

"Jawab!"

"Iyaiya aku sudah fokus!"

"Siapa atasanmu?" Pertanyaan kedua dilontarkan.

"Heh,Caritahu saja senー"

Stab.

Dua paku ditancapkan sasuke dikedua paha Yahiko,Sukses membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Paku itu sudah disambung dengan aliran listrik,sekali sasuke menekan remote pengatur volt,Paku itu akan menghantarkan listrik ke tubuh Yahiko.

"Aaggghhh!"

PLAK

"Aku butuh jawaban,Bukan teriakan tak berarti."

"Aku tidak akan menjawabmu brengsek!"

"Apa kau tahu,Kami punya banyak listrik disini,Daya nya stabil. Kau dapat menyalakan sesuatu dan benda itu akan teraliri listrik selamanya." Sasuke menyeringai,ntah kenapa seringaiannya membuat penghuni sebelah merinding.

"Pasti Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan." Mata ino berbinar binar.

Dia mengambil ember berisikan air yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya,menyiramnya ke yahiko hingga basah kuyup.

"Siapa dia?Kuberi kesempatan,cepat jawab."

Bukannya menjawab,Yahiko malah meludahi wajah tampan nan indah hasil pahatan dewa Yunani.

"Cih." Sasuke membersihkan bekas ludah yang menempel diwajahnya.

Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan headphone,lalu…

Click.

Ddddrrrtttt Bzzzzzzz Wzzz

"Ngggghhhh!Heーntikan hentikan!" Yahiko mulai berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku tidak dengar ada jawabanku. Jika kau terus membuang waktuku,Aku akan menyalakan ini sampai rumah ini kehabisan daya dan tidak ada yang membayar tagihan Listrik." Ancam sasuke panjang lebar sambil menyilangkan tangannya santai.

"Baiklah baiklah aku jawab!"

Click.

"Hhh..hah..hah..D-dia pembeliku,aku tidak kenal."

Click.

"Hentikaaaannn!"

"Jawabanku."

"Ya-yakushi!"

Click.

PLAK

"Yakushi siapa?Jawab yang lengkap jangan setengah setengah."

"Ka-kabuto Yakushi."

"Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Mmm,Ingin disengat lagi heh?"

"Demi Tuhan Aku tidak Tahu dimana dia!"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya,Menatap mata yahiko lekat lekat "Baiklah terima kasih."

Penghuni sebelah hanya ber'eh?' Ria.

"Hanya segitu?Aaaa tidak seru." Protes Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan "Selamat tinggal Bodoh."

Click.

Dddrrttt Bzzzzz Wzzzz.

"ASTAGA SASUKE!BENAR SEPERTI ITU!BAKAR DIAA" Jerit ino.

"Ck,Dasar Sadistic"

"B-bagaimana bisa ia membunuh tanpa berekspresi seperti itu?" Tanya hinata ragu ragu.

"Ntahlah." Naruto menaik turunkan pundak.

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Lee penasaran,Karena pagi ini Sakura tidak ikut Sarapan.

"Dikamarnya mungkin masih tidur. Setelah kupikir pikir berbohong tentang pekerjaan kita ada baiknya. Sakura tidak akan suka pekerjaan kita ini." Neji menjawab.

"Ya,Neji Nii-San Benar."

Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asik melihat Yahiko terbakar hingga hangus.

.

.

.

"Sss-sakit." Rintih Sakura.

"Ini semua gara gara kamu!"

Si pelaku yang membuat sakura tidak bisa berjalan hanya terkekeh melihat malaikatnya ini tidak bisa berjalan karna ulahnya tadi malam.

"Kamu kan malaikat,kenapa harus jalan?Bisa terbang kan?Jangan manja begitu."

"Memangnya aku punya sayap?!Pokoknya kamu harus gendong aku sampai aku sembuh." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar diselangkangannya.

"Kamu kan masih bisa ngesot."

"Ihh!Memangnya aku Ini apa?!Tadi kau bilang aku malaikat,sekarang kamu nyuruh aku ngesot,Memangnya ada Malaikat ngesot?!" Sakura yang jengkel mulai memukul mukul sasuke.

Seperti inilah mereka berdua,walaupun tidak bisa seharipun adu mulut dan ledek ledekan,mereka benar benar pasangan serasi yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

.

.

.

Jam demi jam berlalu,Tak terasa matahari sudah menenggelamkan Cahayanya,Semua orang yang ada di Smart House sudah tertidur lelap. Mimpi indah mereka seketika hilang ketika…

"*Ahahahaha!Benarr seperti itu. Tinggalah didalam,biar aku yang melindungimu*"

Sasuke sontak langsung terbangun setelah mendengar sumber jeritan itu ada didalam kamarnya.

"Sakura!"

"*Sakura tidak ada disini bodoh. *"

"Sakura sadar!Cherry Kembalilah kau brengsek!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh sakura,Ini tubuh sakura tapi bukan jiwa sakura. Kerasukan?Tidak.

"Sakura usir cherry sekarang!"

"*Kau mau sakura mengusirku heh?*"

"*Hanya aku yang boleh melindunginya!*"

Brak!

Tubuh sakura terlepas dari dekapan sasuke,tehempas tinggi hingga mempertemukan punggung rapuhnya dengan langit langit lalu tubuhnya harus merasakan kerasnya lantai kamar. Menyebabkan pendarahan hebat dikepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun,T-tolong aku...Kumohon."

Deg.

Iris onyx itu terpaksa harus terbuka lagi setelah mengalami hal buruk. "M-mimpi?" Pria itu kini tengah berusaha duduk dan bersandar di Bed Head Board sambil memijit keningnya.

Setelah mimpi itu,Sasuke tidak bisa tidur lagi hingga pagi.

.

.

.

"Dobe…" Panggil Sasuke.

"Mmhmm,Ada apa?" Iris Sapphire Naruto tetap fokus pada Video Game nya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku." Keluh sasuke terus terang.

"Apa?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi,Cherry Kembali. Sisi gelap Sakura kembali. Aku harus apa jika itu benar terjadi?"

Deg

"APA?!" Naruto melempar Video Game nya jauh jauh.

"Geez. J-jangan sampai itu terjadi,aku tidak ingin dia kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

Author Note : Sebelumnya,Salam Kenal yaa^^Setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader,akhirnya aku putusin buat publish ff pertamaku xD Oiya aku mau jelasin ,Itu tanda "*" Dipercakapan adalah Sisi Gelapnya Sakura yang Sekarang udah Hilang,Mungkin nanti di Chapter Selanjutnya bakal Ada lagi tanda "*" itu,Jadi Udah aku jelasin,kedepannya jangan Bingung yahh XD. Dan yang terakhir Aku bikin disini Karakter Sasuke yang Over Protective dan Sedikit … Gak gak :v Emang Sadis xD Hampir Semua Karakter disini Pernah jadi Bahan Percobaan Penelitian,Beberapa Enggak,Terutama Sasuke,Dia bukan ((mantan)) Bahan Percobaan Disini,Sekiranya Sekian Pidato tak berarti dari saya /plak/

Mind to Review?

Silahkan Ramaikan Review,Kritik dan Saran diterima,Tapi aku gakterima Caci Makian HAHAHA.

Arigato Gozaimasu~

See ya Next Chapter❤

~愛してる~


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih yang sudah nge follow dan Fav Fic ini dan yang sudah coret coret dikolom review. Aku hargain bangeett ￣ε ￣

zehakazama : Waah sankyuuu bgt xD Nanti kapan kapan aku panjangin lemonnya wkwkwk xD Semoga suka dan ngikutin Fic ini terus yaa #ngarep.

Frizca A : Fanfic yg pernah kamu baca?._. Waaa maaf deh,aku gatau kl emg rada mirip/gmn,Tapi ini Pure Ide aku sendiri. Btw makasih yaa udh ngereview xD Mwahmwah

mantika mochi : Maaf yaa kalo agak ribett,ini alurnya emg susah . Semoga chapter 2 ini jelas yaa￣ω￣Sankyuu sudah mau review.

lightflower22 : Sankyuuu Iyaa nih maaf yaa banyak yg typo,Udh aku benerin kok senpaii,Coba dibaca ulang,Siapatau jd ngerti :"v Makasih reviewnyaa

hanazono yuri : Siaapp,Ini sudah update xD Sankyuu reviewnya,aku hargain bangett.

jamurlumutan 462 : Hehehe Iyaa xD Udh Update yaa,Happy Reading. Sankyuu reviewnya mastaa.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Don't Hurt My Love.

Naruto & Friends is Belong to Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 雅史)

Rated : M - MA

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Crime,Tragedy,Sci-Fi,Lemon.

AU/AT/OOC/DLDR/TYPO

Story by : Bacsojin

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Wanita bermahkotakan soft pink itu kini tengah sibuk mencari buku pelajarannya didalam rak yang terbuat dari kayu Mahoni. Rak itu terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sesekali kepala pink nya menoleh kearah jarum jam yang terus bedentum. Detik demi detik,menit demi menit,Akhirnya ia mendapatkan buku yang dari tadi ia cari.

Setelah memasukan buku buku kedalam ransel kesayangannya,Ditariknya sepasang flat shoe berpita dengan warna hitam elegan dari kotak sepatunya.

Sakura langsung menarik ransel merk ternamanya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya

Saat hendak mencari sosok sasuke yang berjanji ingin mengantarnya ke kampus,Pria itu sudah berteriak memperingati dirinya.

"Hey,Cepatlah,Sudah Hampir jam 7!Kau bisa terlambat." Sasuke memperingati.

"I-iya,Aku tahu. Sebentar Sasuke-kun."

Taklama sakura pun terlihat tegesa gesa menuruni Setiap anak tangga. Sasuke segera mengambil Kunci Ferrari F12 Berlinetta nya dan langsung Tancap gas mengantar sakura ke kampus.

Didalam mobil,Sasuke memandangi wajah sakura yang berkilau dan terlihat semakin cantik nan eksotis karna berkeringat.

"Apa?"

Sasuke yang kepergok sedang memandang sakura penuh arti langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "Tidak apa apa."

1,2,3,4ー5 menit,Keheningan menyelimuti.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Sahut sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone,jemarinya terus bergerak menyentuh setiap inci layar smartphone nya.

"Apa kau yakin kepribadian gandamu sudah hilang?Sisi gelapmu itu sudah tidak ada?" Tanya sasuke jujur to the yang mengganggu pikirannya belakangan hari ini.

Deg.

Dua pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat mudah diucapkan tapi disisi lain sangat menyakitkan untuk sakura dengar.

"You didn't believe me?" Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain handphone.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantisipasi sesuatu."

"Itu artinya kau mencurigaiku."

"Bukan begitu sakuー"

"Kau sendiri yang dengar dari dokter kejiwaanku,bahwa saat itu aku dinyatakan sembuh." Potong Sakura.

"Siapa tahu sisi gelapmu tibatiba kembali." Ucap sasuke enteng.

Rahang sakura mengeras. "Turunkan aku."

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh kearah sakura.

"Turunkan aku sekarang!" Teriak sakura penuh amarah.

"Jangan gila!Kita sedang dijalan!" Sasuke malah balas meneriaki sakura.

Cklek

Tangan sakura nekat menarik knop pintu yang melihat aksi nekat sakura langsung minggir ketepi jalan.

Grep

"Hey!Hentikan itu!" Perintahnya.

Diabaikan. Sakura malah semakin nekat melebarkan pintu mobil sasuke. Secepat mungkin Sasuke menarik sakura kedalam pelukannya,lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu mobilnya kembali.

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan sakura dengan sedikit paksaan,tapi tidak kasar. Sasuke langsung menangkup wajah sakura dan mengecupnya singkat. "Aku mempercayaimu,kumohon maafkan aku."

Sakura menatap sasuke lekat lekat,mencari adakah sebuah penyesalan di iris kelam sasuke akan pertanyaan dan ucapannya tadi. Tak lama sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Walau masih ada sedikit rasa kecewa pada sasuke.

Setelah adanya pertengkaran kecil ini,suasana mobil benar benar heningーcanggung. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaaraan. Sasuke yang sangat benci situasi seperti ini akhirnya buka mulut.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku…" Tangan sasuke mulai menyambar tangan kekasihnya yang terletak dipahanya mulusnya.

"Kita makan malam berdua ya nanti." Pinta sasuke sembari mengusap tangan sakura.

"Oke."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menarik tengkuk sakura lalu mengecup dahi lebar sakura.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai." Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu mobil sebelah untuk sakura.

"Terima kasih sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menarik pinggang ramping sakura dan mengecup singkat dari dahi,hidung,pipi,bibir,hingga dagu sakura. Keromantisan mereka sempat membuat siswi yang melihat adegan panas itu fangirlingan.

"Astagaa!~ tampan sekali pacarnya sakura-san" Jerit siswi disebrang sana.

"Romantis pulaaaa!~" Sambung Sisiwi lainnya.

"Sampai bertemu jam 8." Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan sakura lalu memasuki mobilnya.

Sakura melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum melihat mobil sasuke yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

Dddrttt drrt

"Hn?"

"Info yang kau inginkan,sudah aku dapatkan,Yakushi Kabuto. Sebaiknya kaー" Belum sempat orang disebrang telfon melanjutkan ucapannya,Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan telfon secara sepihak.

Mobil sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju Kantor Departmen Informasi dan Komunikasi Jepang.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah info Orang yang kau cari." Pria berambut putih mencuat itu menunjukan dokumen yang berisikan informasi tentang Kabuto.

Sasuke memandangi informasi itu dengan baik dan seksama.

"Aku minta salinannya." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya.

Pria yang sering disapa kakashi ini menngedipkan sebelah matanya,membuat sasuke yang berdiri didepannya terlihat risih. Suasana diruangan itu pun sedikit canggung.

"Ck,Bayaranku bodoh. Aku tidak sedang menggodamu." Tukas Kakashi.

"Siapa juga yang berpikir kau menggodaku." Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan amplop tebal dari kantong jaketnya dan memberikannya pada kakashi. Lelaki berambut putih itu tersenyum dan langsung memberikan salinan dokumen pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan kakakshi.

Sasuke segera menelfon rekan rekannya untuk berkumpul di Smart House,Apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan,dimanapun mereka berada saat ini,mereka harus ada di Smart House sebelum sasuke tiba.

Sasuke semakin menginjak gas mobil nya agar cepat sampai ke smart house. Selang beberapa menit ia sampai didepan Gerbang Smart House.

"Open Garage.(Buka Garasi.)" Titahnya pada sistem Smart House.

Taklama pintu garasi terbuka,ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya lalu menarik berkas dari kursi sebelah.

"Ini datanya,aku ingin kau analisa sekarang." Sasuke melempar dokumennya kearah shikamaru,Ia pun refleks menangkapnya.

Shikamaru segera membuka holo komputernya,Mencari kebenaran data yang Sasuke dapatkan.

"90% Akurat." Ucapnya Taklama

"10% nya?" Sasuke mengerenyit.

"Hanya palsu di bagiam Umur saja. Dia berumur 39 tapi dikertasmu itu27."

"Apakah itu penting sekarang?" Sasuke kira ada 10% kebohongan berarti,ternyata hanya kebohongan tak berarti. Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Aku sempat membacanya,Dia kerja di Arata Lab. Kita ke Arata Laboratory nanti sore,kau siapkan strategi." Perintahnya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memberi hormat sebagai jawaban "Siap."

.

.

.

Terlihat semaunya sudah mengenakan pakaian standar selayaknya orang normal,Untuk mengurangi kecurigaan. Masing masing menggunakan mantel tebal untuk menutupi senjata yang dibawa.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap?Sudah siap semuanya?" Ucap sasuke sambil mengamati setiap anggotanya.

"Ya!Siap!" Jawab seluruh anggota bersamaan.

Mereka pun menuju Arata Lab bersamaan,Namun kendaraannya tidak digabung,melainkan terpisah.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba lebih dulu daripada yang lain,Dua lelaki tampan ini langsung pergi mencari ruangan Kabuto.

Lalu diikuti dengan Shikamaru dan Temari yang selanjutnya datang,dan bergerak terpisah untuk memastikan tidak ada yang menghalangi jalur mereka untuk keluarーMasuk.

Setelah itu Neji dan Hinata,Yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi.

Terakhir Ada Lee yang menjaga pintu depan dan Ino yang menjaga Pintu belakang,Mencegah bila target berusaha melarikan diri.

"Bersiap pada posisi." Perintah sasuke lewat Mikrofon.

Dan disertai jawaban "Siap." Dari masing masing anggota.

Sasuke dan naruto mulai berpencar mencari Kabuto.

Naruto ke kanan,Sasuke ke kiri.

Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak pada Naruto "Aku menemukannya." Ucap Naruto semangat.

Dor!

Suara tembakan terdengar "Naruto?! Ck,Sial." Sasuke langsung berlari ke sumber suara tembakan,berharap naruto tidak terluka atau apapun yang dapat menyebabkan kegagalan misi.

Cklek

Iris kelam sasuke terbelalak melihat Naruto yang sedang jongkok dan sudah ditodong Pistol oleh Target. Kabuto. Terlihat ada banyak darah disekitar telapak tangan naruto.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu akan ada penyerbuan?Kalian pikir aku bodoh hah?!" Ujar kabuto penuh amarah.

Sasuke hanya diam tak berkutik,jangan sampai ia salah bicara atau salah gerak. Bisa bisa ada lubang rapih yang terukir dikepala Naruto nantinya.

Naruto melirik sasuke. Iris sapphire nya berkedip sebelah,Memberi suatu kode. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menyeringai tipis kasat mata.

Dug

Naruto langsung menyelengkat kaki kabuto hingga jatuh tersungkur,Sasuke dengan cekatan langsung merebut pistol yang dipegang kabuto.

Saat sasuke fokus merebut pistol kabuto. Ia lengah. Kabuto Berhasil keluar dari ruangannya. Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung berinisiatif mengejar Kabuto.

"Target keluar. Kuulangi Target keluar,Siapapun yang melihatnya,Cegah dia kabur." Seru naruto sambil terus berlari.

Sasuke merogoh Koch Usp dari kantong dalam mantelnya. Sasuke membidik kaki Kabuto namun dicegah oleh Naruto. "Jangan buat keributan! Kita bisa diserbu."

Akhirnya sasuke mengurungkan Niatnya untuk Menembak Kabuto.

Tiba-tiba…

Stab

"Ngghh!Sialan!" Seseorang tak dikenal menusuk Naruto dari belakang.

"Sasuke jangan hiraukan aku,Cepat kejar kabuto!" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih mematung didepannya.

"Ck,Sial." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan kembali berlari mengejar Kabuto.

Akhirnya aksi kejar mengejar ini selesai. Kabuto sudah terkepung.

"Ah-aku akan langsung ke inti." Sasuke masih mengatur Nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Kabuto hanya diam tak berkutik karena sudah ditodong oleh Sasuke,Pria berkacamata itu tidak bisa lari karna ada Ino yang menghalangi.

Bug!

"Kau membuang waktuku!" Geram Sasuke.

"Cih. Lebih baik aku mati." Tangan kabuto bergerak kearah Pelatuk pistol sasuke. Walaupun sasuke berusaha menghindari tangan kabuto,Tapi...

Dor!

Kabuto berhasil bunuh diri. Kabuto menarik pelatuk pistol Sasuke. Ia Mengukir Lingkaran Indah dikepalanya sendiri.

Ino langsung menghampiri tubuh kabuto dan langsung menginjak injak kepalanya. "Bajingan sialan! Kau mebuang waktuku!"

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Semuanya berkumpul dipintu belakang sekarang." Perintah Sasuke lewat Mikrofon.

"Siap!"

Hinata dan Neji yang ada disekitar pintu depan langsung berjalanーsedikit berlari untuk menemui Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Saat mereka sudah bertemu Temari dan Shikamaru dipertengahan lorong lab,Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Seperti Ada seseorang yang mengamati pergerakan mereka.

"Kabuto tewas." Bisik seseorang dibelakang.

Bug!

"Siapa kau?!" Hinata refleks menghampiri dan langsung memukul pria dibelakangnya.

"A-apa maksud mu nona?" Pria berambut perak itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau menyebut Nama 'kabuto' tadi!"

Bug!

"H-hey,Santai Hinata." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Berikan telfon itu." Tangan hinata berusaha mengambil telfon yang digenggam pria tersebut.

"Tidak!" Lelaki itu menjauhkan telfonnya dari hinata. Ia berusaha berdiri namun dicegah oleh hinata.

"Berikan itu!" Hinata memaksa.

Tap.

Sebuah lampu kecil berwarna merah yang ada dikalung pria itu berkedip kedip.

"Menjauh!"

Hinata menendang dan langsung menarik paksa telfon milik pria misterius itu.

Duarrrrrrr!

Ledakan bom terjadi di dalam Arata Lab. 2 anggota yang sudah ada dipintu belakang langsung panikーsebenarnya hanya ino yang panik. Walaupun Sasuke mendengar ledakan tapi tetap saja ia masih pasang tampang stoic khas miliknya.

"Apa apaan itu?!Sebaiknya kita cek,Sasuke" Ino menarik lengan Sasukeーtapi ditepis.

"Jangan. Kita akan menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah jika kembali."

"Aaaaah Kabuto sialannn!" Ujar Ino Frustasi.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Debu runtuhan bangunan itu membuat penglihatan Temari,Hinata dan Shikamaru tidak leluasa lagi.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Shikamaru panik dan langsung meraba raba lekukan tubuh istrinya,memastikan tidak ada luka disana.

"Mhmm,Tidak apa apa. Tenanglah."

Setelah debu disekitar situ berkurang,Hinata langsung berdiri dan mendekati jasad Pria misterius tadi yang sudah tewas mengenaskan.

Hinata berdiri dan langsung mendekati jasad pria tersebut. Hinata membuka tangannya,memandangi telfon yang ia dapatkan dari pria itu.

"Hinata,Ayo cepat!" Temari menarik lengan hinata.

Mereka langsung berlari dari tempat kejadian dan segera melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit,Hinata,Temari dan Shikamaru sampai dipintu belakang.

"Lee dan Naruto?" Iris Onyx sasuke tidak melihat adanya Dua rekan kerjanya itu.

Hinata menggeleng "Kita tidak bertemu mereka."

"Ck,Sialan." Decak Sasuke Kesal.

"Heeeyyy!" Terlihat lee yang sedang membopong Naruto yang berlumuran darah.

Sasuke segera berlari untuk membantu Lee membopong Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke melingkarkan tangan naruto dilehernya.

Naruto yang kehilangan setengah kesadarannya tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Aku menemukannya dilorong terbaring dengan seseorang. Keadaannya sudah seperti ini saat aku datang" Jelas lee.

.

.

.

"T-temari,Tolong kotak peralatanku." Hinata menunjuk kearah kotak kayu yang ada didekat rak buku.

Temari langsung mengambil kotak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Dibukalah kotak tersebut ada peralatan untuk menjahit luka.

"Nii-san,O-obat bius." Neji mengangguk dan segera mengambil obat bius dilaci kamarnya.

"N-naruto-kun bertahanlah" Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat saat sedang menyuntikan Obat Bius pada Naruto.

Karena kesadaran Naruto sudah berkurang sejak masih ada di Lab,Tidak butuh waktu lama membuat Naruto tertidur karna efek obat bius.

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi hinata hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke tangan Naruto.

"Berjuanglah,Aku tahu kau bisa." Neji menyemangati.

Hinata mulai menjahit kulit didaerah Punggung Naruto yang terbuka akibat luka tusuk. Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah telapak tangan naruto. Seingatnya Naruto kena Luka tembak tadi. "Seharusnya ada peluru ditelapak tangannya."

"Dia pasti mencabut paksa benda itu tadi." Jawab Ino.

Sasuke mengacak acak surai ravennya,bagaimana semua ini terjadi?Mereka kembali tanpa informasi sedikitpun.

Jantung Sasuke berhenti sesaat. "Astaga. Sekarang Jam 10?!"

"Sialan!Bajingan sialan!" Amarah Sasuke memuncak. Ditendanglah deretan Guci tak bersalah yang semula berdiri cantik diatas meja.

Plak

"Kontrol Emosimu!" Tamparan Neji berhasil menghentikan Aksi tendangan membabi buta sasuke. Berkat Kabuto,Sekarang Sasuke telat 2 jam untuk makan malam dengan Sakura.

Sasuke langsung mengganti mantelnya lalu mengambil Kunci Mobil Secara Acak.

Disinilah sekarang Sasuke berada,Tempat yang direncanakan untuk makan malamnya dengan Sakura. Ia langsung berlari kedalam Restoran.

Ditemukanlah Sakura yang sedang meminum segelas Milkshake Strawberry.

Dddrt drrrt

Ponsel Sasuke berdering,dan kembali mati. Terlihatlah ada 37 panggilan tak terjawab dari Orang yang sama,Sakura.

Sakura mendengar ada langkah kaki mendekat,Kepalanya mulai menoleh kearah suara langkah kaki tersebut. Ia langsung berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura maafkan akー"

Plak

"Kenapa kau datang?" Ujar Sakura datar.

"Aku..."

"Misi lagi?" Sakura menatap sasuke yang diam mematung.

"Mana yang lebih kau prioritaskan?Aku atauー"

"Tentu saja kau!" Potong Sasuke.

"Tapi nyatanya kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu hari ini." Sakura mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan sakura.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Sakura menepis.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasakan sakit teramat sangat. Sakura-nya marah dan benar benar tidak mau disentuh. Setelah kesalahannya tadi pagi dan juga malam ini,Wajar saja jika Sakura Marah.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura,Namun ia kalah cepat. Sakura sudah pergi menaiki Taksi. Sasuke berlari kearah mobil dan segera mengejar Sakura.

Brak

"Aku tidak peduli." Sakura datang membanting pintu,Penghuni Smart House pun Kebingungan akan kedatangan sakura yang baru datang langsung membanting pintu.

"Sakura,Kumohon." Sasuke terus terusan memohon maaf,tapi diabaikan.

Brak

Lagi lagi pintu dibanting,Setelah membanting pintu kamarnya, "Lock The Door." Sakura pun ikut mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Locked."

Shikamaru mengerutkan Dahi, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hhh.. Rumit." Sasuke melempar tubuhnya ke sofa,Mengacak surai ravennya frustasi.

"Kita benar benar gagal kali ini." Gumam sasuke. Lengannya digunakan untuk menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya." Hinata melempar ponsel yang ia dapatkan di Lab tadi.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku dapat itu dari seorang pria,dia menyebut nama Kabuto. Aku merebutnya,Taklama dia menyalakan bom bunuh diri." Tutur panjang hinata.

"Shika." Sasuke melempar ponsel itu ke shikamaru.

"Ya ya aku tahu."

Jam menunjukan Pukul 02.30 pagi. Sakura masih enggan membuka Pintu kamarnya untuk Sasuke.

"Tidurlah dikamarku." Tawar Lee.

"Tidak perlu. Aku rasa lebih nyaman di sofa." Sasuke memperbaiki letak bantal dikepalanya.

"Hmm...Baiklah." Lee berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Door open." Suara sistem smart house masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Pria itu langsung berdiri dan sedikit berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Cklek

"Tidurlah. Jangan berbicara apapun." Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya didalam selimut.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya seraya memeluk tubuh sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa terus terusan marah pada sasuke. Untuk kesekian kalinya,Hati Sakura tulus memaafkan kesalahan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hampir seluruh anggota Prop Hunt pergi untuk membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit. Sasuke tidak ikut karena Sakura,hari ini Malaikatnya Libur kuliah,Tidak mungkin sasuke mau meninggalkan Sakura lagi.

"Kami berangkat." Ucap Ino pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah asik menonton tv.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh." Ledek Neji.

"Tidak mungkin mereka menyianyiakan momen seperti ini." Naruto yang masih dibalut perban tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun,jangan banyak bicara." Tegur Hinata.

Setelah pintu ditutup,Sasuke langsung bersandar manja di bahu Sakura.

"Malaikatku sangat cantik hari ini."

Blush

Walaupun Sasuke sering memuji Sakura 'cantik' dan sering menyebutnya 'malaikat',Tetap saja Sakura Blushing jika sudah dipuji seperti itu.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu sakura,iris kelamnya menatap wajah sakura yang tetap terlihat cantik dari samping.

Sakura menoleh. Pandangan sasuke langsung tertuju pada bibir mungil sakura,Pria itu pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan mata,begitupula sasuke. Kedua manusia ini saling melumat bibir lawan mainnya. Bertarung lidah guna mendominasi.

"Enggh~" Desah Sakura disela sela ciumannya,Tangan sasuke mulai meraba payudaranya.

Sasuke pun menurunkan ciumannya keleher jenjang Sakura.

"Ahnnn~"

Beberapa Bercak merah pun mulai terlihat dileher mulus Sakura. Sasuke yang tidak sabaran langsung berusaha melepas kaos sakura.

"Kau tahu?Aku suka saat kau menyentuhku,bukan merabaku." Ucap sakura disela sela kegiatan mereka.

Sasuke kembali menjalannya aksinya. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangkat tubuh sakura untuk melepas kaitan bra yang sakura pakai.

"Kau tahu?Aku suka saat kau menyebut namaku,Bukan mendesah." Sasuke menyeringai.

Ting nong

Sasuke berdecak kesal,sedangkan sakura hanya terkekeh melihat wajah sasuke. Suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan panas mereka.

"Biar aku yang buka." Sakura merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karna ulah sasuke barusan.

"Tidak,aku saja." Cegah Sasuke.

Cklek

"Hallo,Sasu-cake."

"Nii-san?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

Author Note : Tjiehh lemonnya kepotong Hahaha /plak/ Hmm untuk saat ini aku gakngerti mau jelasin apa. Aku rasa disini gaada yg perlu dijelasin:"v Udh pd ngerti blm Sakura itu kenapa? Kalo gak ngerti silahkan baca ulang ulang sampe ngerti. Janggg Author macam apa ini:"v Ga ga boong:v Silahkan ditanya,Bagian mana yang gak jelas. Maap kalo ada typo/kata kata yg tdk dimengerti,Maklum baru pertama kali nulis:'v

Betewe,Happy New Year 2k16 Semuanyaa^^

New year,New Me?Halah bull$hit:v Be your self aja lah.

Silahkan Ramaikan Review,Pujian,Kritik dan Saran diterima,Tapi aku gakterima Caci Makian HAHAHA.

Arigato Gozaimasu~

See ya Next Chapter❤

~愛してる~


End file.
